Brude
Brude is the patron saint of Brudania. He is the youngest god of the Pantheon of the Nine and is described by his brother Adom as being the most creative and ambitious of the siblings. History At the time of the first coming of Kresimir and the founding of the Nine Nations, Brude was thought to be the weakest of the sibling gods. His resentment and conniving ambitions prompted him to trigger the Kez-Adran War, which he used as a diversion to slaughter his siblings and adsorb their power. Only Kresimir and Adom survived their brother's godly genocide, being too embroiled in the war between their respective nations to notice. Brude represents himself in the mortal realm primarily through Lord Claremonte, who campaigns to become Adro's first prime minister. However, in accordance with his two-faced deity, he also occupies a second representative. The Autumn Republic After Inspector Adamat noticed Lord Claremonte's lack of a shadow--a characteristic of Brude's--the Brudanian saint reveals himself, though resumes use of Claremonte for the sake of the election. When Taniel Two-Shot and his ex-fiance Vlora sneak into Adopest, Brude's troops and Privileged make chase but only succeed in capturing Vlora. Brude agrees to return Vlora to her guardian Tamas in exchange for Kresimir's comatose body. Brude announces to the public that Ondraus the Reeve will join his staff as the prospective Vice Minister, only for Ondraus to betray Brude by staging an assassination attempt, which injures but fails to kill the god. As Brude enters the final stages of his campaign, candidate Ricard Tumblar's close ally Lady Cheris, who was arrested for arranging Ricard's failed assassination, is revealed to be Brude's second half when Adamat notices her lack of a shadow during a visit to her cell. Ricard wins the election against all odds, and though Brude humbly accepts defeat, he causes the prison tower containing Cheris to topple onto the Prime Minister's office. Brude's Privileged and troops converge on the wreckage, but Tamas and Taniel manage to escape with much of the Adran army, allowing them to proceed to Skyline Palace. Despite heavy casualties, Tamas and his men breach Brude's defences, while Taniel sneaks into the former Adran throne room and frees Ka-Poel. Brude's two halves slaughter Tamas's personal guard when they meet, before going on to explain Brude's true intentions: to rid the Nine of their patron saints and unite the countries, which he believes he would have accomplished bloodlessly had he won the election. Tamas attempts to pacify Brude by asking that he leave Adro out of it, but to no avail. Brude attacks Tamas with his insuperable powers, mortally wounding him. Having witnessed Tamas's downfall, a distraught Taniel and his partner Ka-poel burst into the room. Ka-poel uses her wax doll to revive Kresimir and attack the two halves, while Taniel moves in with a red-stripe-enchanted bayonet, but the strongly empowered Brude manages to withstand the combined force of Kresimir and a warded Taniel--testament to the power he accrued from murdering his siblings. Claremonte kills Kresimir, which Taniel exploits, rushing for Claremonte and impaling his head with the bayonet. Enraged, Cheris charges at Taniel, only to be distracted by a prostrate Tamas. Taniel throws his bayonet into the air, which Ka-poel catches and rams into Cheris's heart, ending Brude's tyranny in Adro. Tamas expires in Taniel's arms while the Skyline Palace begins collapsing into a sinkhole. However, Adom arrives outside the building and minimises the damage enough for all survivors inside to escape Brude's death throes unharmed.Category:Deities